A Study Of Love
by Bels137
Summary: Kyuhyun sadar, selama 7 tahun hubungan mereka, bukan hanya kebahagiaan yang ia berikan kepada Sungmin. "Kau dan aku, kita, tidak seperti yang diharapkan."/Kyumin, OS. Thanks!;)


**A STUDY OF LOVE**

**.**

**LEE SUNGMIN**

**CHO KYUHYUN**

**.**

Pria diumur tiga puluh tahun itu memandang cermin yang berada di depannya. Dengan kedua mata indahnya, dia bisa melihat sosok yang terpantul disana. Bukan orang lain, itu dirinya. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari kemarin saat dia berkaca. Ah, mungkin hanya satu yang berbeda. Warna yang tertoreh apik di surai rambutnya. Hitam kelam seperti warna sepatunya saat ini. Gelap seperti langit yang sudah mengucapkan perpisahan kepada sang Matahari.

Tak berwarna seperti sorot kedua matanya.

Cklek.

Suara pintu terbuka tidak memindahkan pandangannya dari cermin. Toh lewat cermin dia bisa melihat siapa yang masuk tanpa permisi ke dalam kamarnya.

"Sungmin? Maaf aku langsung masuk ke kamarmu. Aku mengetuk pintu beberapa kali namun kau tidak membuka." Ucap Kangin yang hanya menyelipkan kepalanya dari balik pintu, "kau mau pergi? Tidak makan dulu?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menoleh ke sumber suara dan tersenyum, "aku ingin menjemput Kyuhyun di musicalnya. Hyung dan yang lain bisa makan tanpaku. Aku akan makan bersamanya."

Kangin mengangguk sejenak lalu kembali menutup pintu. Senyum yang tadi ditorehkan oleh Sungmin pun lenyap seraya suasana kamar yang kembali meninggalkan dia sendiri. Dia menatap cermin lagi dan coba mengenali siapa yang ada di dalam sana. Benarkah seorang Lee Sungmin yang selama ini terkenal pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya? Benarkah seorang Lee Sungmin yang selalu bersinar diantara member lain?

Mungkin beribu pasang mata melihatnya seperti itu. Namun tidak dengan kedua matanya.

Jari-jari kecilnya terangkat untuk menyentuh surai hitamnya. Entah kenapa dia menyukai warna ini, dibanding warna-warna lain yang pernah dia torehkan di rambutnya. Warna hitam ini seperti mewakili semua yang ia rasakan, atau semua rasa yang pernah ia rasakan.

_Tring!_

_From: Kyuhyun_

_Kau tidak usah ke venue, bertemu di café seperti biasa. See you._

Tidak usah menunggu beberapa menit untuk Sungmin mencerna maksud dari pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya langsung berdiri dari duduk dan segera menuju café yang dimaksud tadi.

.

.

.

Disudut café itu terlihat seorang pemuda duduk dengan ice coffe dihadapannya. Tidak ada dessert atau tidak ada orang dihadapannya. Dia sendiri dan sibuk dengan pikirannya. Kedua matanya tidak sengaja menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca yang tak terlalu transparan. Sedikit ia sunggingkan senyum saat melihat betapa kacaunya dia hari ini. Tidak ada seorang Idol yang tampan atau seorang penyanyi yang sukses. Hanya ada seorang pemuda berambut acak dengan masker yang hampir menutupi wajahnya.

"Sedang melihat apa?" 

Pikirannya terhenti saat melihat sosok yang ditunggu berdiri disebelahnya. Kedua mata nya terpatri sampai sosok itu duduk dihadapannya. "Melihat refleksiku."

Sungmin tersenyum simpul saat melihat wajah orang didepannya. Wajah itu adalah wajah yang tidak akan pernah bosan menunggunya berapa jampun di café, atau wajah yang tidak pernah lelah mendengar seluruh cerita Sungmin sepanjang malam walau dia mempunyai hari yang berat. Wajah seorang Cho Kyuhyun, wajah tampan yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kau sudah makan atau ingin memesan minum?" tanya Kyuhyun membuka obrolan, "wajahmu terlihat lelah. Kenapa memaksa ingin bertemu padahal kita bisa bertemu di Dorm?"

Kedua mata foxy milik Sungmin sempat bergerak tak tentu arah sebelum kembali berani menatap kedua mata kekasihnya. "Aku sudah makan." Ucapnya berbohong, "aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu."

Kyuhyun melirik kaget ke arah sang kekasih sebelum tertawa kecil, "aku sudah mengenalmu hampir 1 dekade, Hyung. Jadi katakan padaku, kau kenapa?"

"Dorm sedang ramai dengan berita Taeyeon dan Baekhyun." Tutur Sungmin dengan suara kecil, takut waitress yang melewati mereka tadi mendengar, "kau sudah dengar berita tentang mereka kan?"

"Hm. Cepat atau lambat, hubungan seperti itu akan tercium bukan oleh media." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya menumpukan tangannya dimeja.

"Cepat atau lambat ya?" cicit Sungmin, namun bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh Kyuhyun. "Lalu untuk kita, akan cepat atau lambat, Kyuhyun?"

Wajah yang tadinya biasa saja itu berubah menjadi keras. Kyuhyun tidak suka Sungmin mengungkit tentang hal ini. Terkadang dia sedikit kesal dengan perasaan Sungmin yang benar-benar sensitive. "Ini tentang Taeyeon dan Baekhyun lalu kenapa kau menyangkutpautkan dengan kita? Kau terlalu banyak berpikir sehingga kau sakit sendiri, Hyung."

"Bila bukan aku yang berpikir, lalu siapa lagi? Kau?"

Kyuhyun benar-benar jengah dengan perubahan sikap Sungmin yang selalu tak menentu. Pria ini bisa tertawa lebar di detik pertama, lalu berubah menjadi menyebalkan di detik ketiga. Dan hanya memberi Kyuhyun waktu sedetik untuk memahaminya.

"Heechul Hyung bercerita bahwa Taeyeon menangis karna dia merasa membohongi fansnya. Padahal dia adalah seorang wanita dan Baekhyun adalah seorang pria. Bila mereka berbohong, lalu kata apalagi yang cocok untuk kita?" ucap Sungmin tanpa memindahkan tatapannya ke arah Kyuhyun. Tidak ada perubahan diraut wajahnya yang terlihat tenang, namun bagi Kyuhyun, suara Sungmin sudah penuh dengan tekanan.

Pria yang lebih muda menghela nafas lalu bersandar pada kursi dibelakangnya. "Hyung, dengarkan aku, kita sudah menutupi hubungan ini 7 tahun lamanya, dan semua baik-baik saja. Kau selalu begini saat ada hubungan lain yang terungkap, apa kau tidak merasa bahwa aku lelah mendengarnya?"

"Kau berpikir hal yang tidak akan pernah terjadi, Hyung. Kau berpikir fans akan membenci kita? Kau bahkan tahu mereka akan lebih sudi kita menikah dibanding kita menikah dengan wanita lain. Aku bahkan tidak boleh mendekatimu diluar, jadi bagaimana cara media melihat kita?" lanjut Kyuhyun seraya mengacak rambutnya. Dia sadar dia sedikit kasar, namun mungkin dengan cara begini dia bisa membuat Sungmin mengerti.

Sungmin diam walau banyak kalimat yang ada diotaknya. Dia percaya semua kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, dia pernah percaya dan dia mencoba percaya. Namun benarkah semuanya akan berjalan dengan mulus seperti itu?

Kyuhyun kembali memajukan tubuhnya dan mencoba menggapai tangan Sungmin yang tertaut di atas meja setelah memastikan tidak ada seorangpun disekitar mereka, "bukankah kita pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya? Bukankah kita sudah tahu semua resiko saat memulai hubungan, Hyung?"

Tangan Sungmin bergetar dan dia yakin Kyuhyun pasti merasakannya. Kedua matanya tetap tertuju ke obsidian coklat yang selalu melemparkan dirinya masuk lebih dalam ke dalam jiwa sang pemilik mata.

"Tapi kita yang sekarang tidak seperti yang kita harapkan, Kyuhyun-ah."

Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit, tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan kekasihnya.

"Aku tahu banyak yang akan mendukung kita bila suatu saat nanti hubungan kita akan tercium media. Aku tahu fans kita tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kita, seperti kau yang tidak akan pernah meninggalkan aku." Tutur Sungmin. kini kedua tangannya beralih balik menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun yg masih kebingungan. "Tapi semua tidak akan pernah berjalan sesuai rencana."

"Apa bila hubungan kita diketahui media, kau dan aku masih bisa bertemu seperti ini? Apa kita masih bisa bicara bahwa kita akan memilih diri satu sama lain dibanding harus dipisahkan? Apa kita masih bisa menyombongkan niat kita untuk keluar dari Super Junior bila semua menentang hubungan kita? Apa kita harus terus berlindung dibalik orang-orang yang mendukung kita padahal diluar sana, banyak juga yang tersiksa karna hubungan kita." Sungmin menarik nafas panjang sebelum mengakhiri ucapannya, "kau dan aku, kita, tidak seperti yang diharapkan, Kyuhyun."

Seiring berhentinya kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun juga merasa bahwa waktu berhenti di sekitarnya. Dia merasa seperti dipukul oleh barisan kata milik Sungmin. Dia seperti diperingatkan bahwa ucapan Sungmin benar adanya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus melihat kemana lagi, karna bila dia melihat ke mata Sungmin, dirinya tidak akan tahan untuk melihat wajah sedih itu.

"Sungmin.."

Sungmin menajamkan pendengarannya kala Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan nama. Akan ada hal serius yang diucapkan bila maknae itu sudah menyebut namanya dibanding Hyung bila sedang berdua.

"Kau benar. Semua ucapanmu benar."

Kedua mata Kyuhyun masih belum berani menatap Sungmin, jadi lebih baik dia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke refleksi dirinya di kaca. "Tapi aku merasa bahwa kau masih terlalu memikirkan hal yang tidak harusnya kau pikirkan. Kau-"

"Cukup, Kyuhyun."

Kini Sungmin berhasil membuat Kyuhyun kembali memandangnya, "kau tidak pernah membantu, Kyuhyun. Tidak pernah sekalipun."

"Kau selalu menjadi pihak yang menganggap ini semua adalah suatu yang mudah. Apa kau sadar bahwa mencintaimu dengan segala atribut ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak mudah, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin sekali lagi saat pria itu ingin melanjutkan bicara. Mata Kyuhyun menatap tajam kedua foxy yang balas menatapnya tajam. "Bila mencintaiku adalah sesuatu yang tidak mudah, kenapa kau tidak berhenti saja?"

Sungmin membeku mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah dia kira. Kedua mata coklat itu masih terus memandangnya, menghakiminya, dan menunggu jawaban dari bibir mungil Sungmin.

"Aku sadar bahwa aku tidak pernah membantumu. Aku sadar bahwa hubungan kita, kau lah yang banyak menanggung beban. Aku sadar bahwa kau begitu kesusahan. Jadi bukankah lebih baik kau berhenti saja?"

Genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dijemari Sungmin mengendur sampai benar-benar terlepas. Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang mudah menangis, namun kali ini, rasanya air mata tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Tapi tenang saja, seorang poker face seperti Kyuhyun, dapat menyembunyikan air matanya dengan baik. Kyuhyun sudah ingin bicara lagi sebelum kalimatnya tertelan kembali setelah mendengar bisikan dari bibir Sungmin. Bisikan yang pelan namun sampai dengan cepat di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Mencintaimu adalah sesuatu yang sulit. Namun berhenti mencintaimu, akan membuat semua tambah sulit." Bisik Sungmin, yang balik membekukan Kyuhyun. "Ini tidak mudah memang. Namun meninggalkanmu, tidak berarti membuatnya akan mudah."

"Aku bukan seorang wanita yang akan merona bila kau puja atau seseorang yang akan menangis semalaman bila kau sakiti. Aku menyimpan semua tanpa bisa ku keluarkan. Tapi dengan kau, aku ingin berbagi semuanya. Bukan berarti aku mengeluarkan ini lalu aku ingin meninggalkanmu. Bukan itu, Kyuhyun. Aku hanya ingin berbagi, aku hanya ingin kau juga memikirkan ini bersamaku. Memikul semua ini bersamaku."

Sungmin mengambil nafas panjang sebelum membuangnya, mencoba menetralkan semua emosinya agar semua kalimat keluar tanpa harus ada yang disesalinya. "Aku hanya ingin kau sadar, tidak akan selamanya kita bisa bersembunyi. Tidak selamanya kita berdiri dibalik orang-orang yang menjaga kita. Aku ingin kau tidak terus bermain-main dan menganggap ini semua bisa kau atasi, lalu bila tidak berhasil, kau akan kecewa. Kau ingat katamu dulu? _You can't get angry just because you can't control the world as you please. _Aku tidak menyalahkanmu sepenuhnya, karna memang aku juga sadar bahwa aku bersalah. Tapi Kyuhyun, mari kita mulai memikirkan masa depan."

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Entah menyembunyikan air mata yang terlanjur jatuh atau memang menyadari semua ucapan Sungmin. Dia ingin memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin saat sadar, tidak hanya kebahagiaan yang ia berikan kepada Sungmin selama 7 tahun ini, namun juga penderitaan. Jemari Kyuhyun kembali mencari jemari Sungmin lalu menggenggamnya erat. Sedikit menyesal kenapa tadi dia lepaskan begitu saja.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apalagi. Semua ucapanmu benar-benar memukulku. Kau benar, selama ini aku menganggap ini semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana. Aku selalu menganggap bahwa aku dan kau bisa melalui ini. Tapi aku sadar, aku sangat mencintaimu, namun aku tidak mau munafik untuk melepaskan apa yang aku punya sekarang. Aku tidak mau munafik untuk bicara bahwa aku sanggup memikul semua bila suatu saat rahasia ini terbongkar." Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak saat menyadari, betapa cengengenya dia dihadapan Sungmin, "tenang, aku menangis bukan karna kau menyakitiku. Aku menangis, karna aku menyakiti hubungan kita. Aku selalu bicara bahwa kau terlalu banyak berpikir, tapi bodohnya aku, itu lebih baik dibanding aku yang tidak pernah berpikir."

"Kyuhyun-ah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Sungmin." tutur Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum lembut kepada kekasihnya, "aku yang harusnya meminta maaf karna selama ini aku yang terlalu kekanakan. Aku selalu merasa bahwa aku lelaki dihubungan kita, tanpa aku sadar bahwa sebenarnya posisi 'lelaki' bukan hanya untuk hubungan intim. Namun juga tentang semuanya. Aku tidak berjanji untuk tidak mengulangi ini semua. Namun aku berjanji, bahwa aku berusaha memperbaiki semuanya. Asalkan kau selalu disampingku, sesulit apapun itu mencintaiku."

Kyuhyun merasa hawa sejuk menghampirinya ketika dia padang sahara saat melihat anggukan dan senyuman manis dari Sungmin. Jemarinya menghapus bulir air mata yang masih tersisa dan ikut tersenyum bersama Sungmin. "Mungkin para shipper kita mengira kau yang banyak menangis, namun kenyataannya, aku lah menangis sekarang dihadapanmu, Hyung."

Sungmin menggeleng pelan lalu membantu Kyuhyun untuk mengeringkan pipinya, "itu lebih baik dibanding kau harus menyimpannya."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus ucapkan itu kepada dirimu, Hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun kala menangkup tangan Sungmin yang bertengger dipipinya. "mari kita bertengkar bila itu membuat kita bicara semuanya. Mari kita menangis bersama bila itu membuat kita lega. Namun setelahnya, mari kita tertawa bersama saat kita tahu kita bisa melalui semuanya. Mari kita jalani semua yang akan terjadi di masa depan, walau kita tidak tahu akan seperti apa."

Anggukan Sungmin membuat keberanian Kyuhyun bertambah untuk sedikit berdiri dari duduknya dan memajukan tubuhnya. Ciuman di kening Sungmin mungkin menjadi hadiah dari semua pertengkaran hari ini. Sungmin juga tidak sanggup untuk tidak menutup mata saat 5 detik merasakan bibir kekasih di keningnya. Semua kegundahan rasanya sirna. Semua kepercayaan yang sempat hilang rasanya kembali memenuhi jiwanya.

"Kita pulang?" tanya Sungmin saat dirinya dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di luar café.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "kita bisa berkeliling Seoul dengan mobil dan menunggu ada media yang meliput kita. Lalu-aww!"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, bagaimana ada fans Taeyeon dan fans Baekhyun? Ayo minta maaf! Kau bisa mati bila mereka mendengarnya, Kyuhyun!"

"Bila itu mati bersamamu, aku mau~"

**END**

**Sebelumnya maaf ya bila ada yang tersinggung atau ada yang kurang srek sama ceritanya. Itu murni pikiran saya dan gak bermaksud untuk menyinggung pihak Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Baekhyun, maupun Taeyeon.**

**Jujur, saya fans dari semua artis SM, jadi terkejut juga sih denger berita itu. Tapi mereka manusia, sama seperti kita. Walau kalau udah jadi artis, human rights mereka sedikit keambil, tapi yang namanya cinta, mau gimana.**

**Saya juga gak bisa nyalahin semua fans yang ngebash Taeyeon atau ngebash Baekhyun. Kayak yang tadi saya bilang, kita semua manusia. Saya juga pasti sedih denger Kyuhyun atau Sungmin bila suatu saat nanti mereka dating, tapi bukan berarti saya ninggalin mereka.**

**Sekali lagi, saya benar-benar minta maaf ya kalau ada yang tersinggung ;)**

**Hmmm dan pengumuman nih, kayaknya I remember You bakal discontinued deh. Karna saya baru beli harddisk baru, dan harddisk lama saya rusak gak bisa konek sama sekali ke komputer. Dan semua arsip FF ada disitu semua. Maaf sekali lagi.**

**Dan mohon maaf lahir batin ya menjelang ramadhan ;)**


End file.
